


the right amount of sugar

by deeeranged



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: :D, And Romance, Cold Hands, Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nines gets Gavin a coffee, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Song fic, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inspired by: my COLD TOES, it's fall so that means:, overuse of the fuck word, warm drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeeranged/pseuds/deeeranged
Summary: “Look at that smile. The bitch is definitely hiding something.”“I agree, she’s totally hiding something. Like the ridiculously unhealthy amounts of sugar that are just waiting to give you severe diabetes the moment you drop your guard.”ORGavin 100% drinks pumpkin spice lattes during fall, and I wanted reed900 to be blushy boys
Relationships: Tina Chen/Original Chloe | RT600, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	the right amount of sugar

Gavin glared at the paper cup sitting innocently on his desk.

The green mermaid stared back at him, a smirk adorning her printed face. The detective wondered what secrets lie beneath that stupid, smug look.

“Do you plan on drinking that?“ Tina purred into his ear. Gavin jumped away, the sudden puff of air against his face making him shudder. His assailant merely grinned, arms locked behind her back as she rocked on her feet, “Because it looks like you just want to kick the shit out of it.”

Gavin grumbled, sending Tina a dirty look before squinting at the problematic beverage in question.

“Look at that smile. The bitch is definitely hiding something.” Gavin tapped his chin, attempting to determine whether or not the drink had been poisoned.

“I agree, she’s totally hiding something. Like the ridiculously unhealthy amounts of sugar that are just  _ waiting _ to give you severe diabetes the moment you drop your guard.”

“Fuck you, I’m not dead yet.” He could have sworn the green face winked at him.

“Oh yeah, we’ve got a real winner over here.” With a snicker, she clapped Gavin on the back and collapsed into the desk chair behind him. He could hear the shuffle of paper as Tina sifted through a nearby magazine.

Gavin promptly ignored the officer and leaned down closer to the cup. At this distance he could smell the rich, cinnamon scent coming off of the drink in waves. Gavin wrinkled his nose.

When he brought his hand up to grasp it, the cup’s warmth immediately soothed the ache in his cold fingers. In classic Detroit fashion, the unforgiving winter had so far been harsh on his aging joints. The act did nothing but remind Gavin of his unavoidable mortality; an existential problem that had no right to bother him so early in the morning.

As he muttered to himself, Gavin’s thumb automatically moved to brush the loopy cursive on the side of the cup. It was the one thing that had been bugging Gavin since he first arrived at his desk that morning. He might have been able to convince himself that it was a mistake, but the black sharpie and bold font left no room for misinterpretation.

“ _ Det. Reed <3 _ ”

Gavin sighed. For someone who prided in his ability to be prepared for any situation, Gavin had to admit that he was caught with his pants down. Under no circumstance did he ever expect  _ this _ ; such blatant romantic behavior directed at him. Not to mention, the culprit was surely one of his coworkers.

It had to be. Civilians weren’t allowed in the bullpen, and even then, Gavin couldn’t imagine who would gift him something so...personally appealing.

“Oh my god, someone _bought_ _it for you!_”

Gavin abruptly slammed the cup back down onto the desk, barely avoiding a spill, “Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, fucking off or something?” He growled.

Tina barked out a laugh, spinning around in her chair, “That was the plan, until I happened to glimpse my very best friend  _ caressing a fucking coffee cup _ .”

“Suck a dick, Chen.”

“Ha! That was funny. You’re so funny.”

Gavin groaned and pushed the drink away. The detective buried his head in his arms, trying to ward off the confusion that was threatening to evolve into a headache.

A thought crossed Gavin’s mind, making him huff into his sleeve. He raised his head, pinning a grin on Tina as her own smile dropped.

Gavin flashed his teeth, “Chloe was talking about you yesterday.”

Within seconds, a fierce blush appeared on Tina’s face. She crossed her arms with an irked smile, looking at anything but her friend.

She sighed, “Alright, alright, I see how it is.” Gavin silently cheered, lifting his chin and turning towards his computer. Unfortunately, though unsurprisingly, Tina wasn’t done.

“Tell you what, Rat Man. I’ll screw off if you do one little favor for me.”

Triumphant, Gavin wrapped his hands around the coffee cup, attempting to ease the perpetual chill. It wasn’t every day that someone was able to subdue Tina Chen, and Gavin was going to revel in it.

Maybe it would be a good day after all.

Tina was practically twiddling her thumbs, the flush still very apparent on her face, “Since you and Chloe are such good pals, I was wondering if you could...”

The detective nodded absentmindedly, enjoying the coffee’s fuzzy warmth as the heat finally settled in his hands. Still smiling, Gavin was twisting the cup around in his grip when he spotted something he hadn’t seen before. A single word, which took an extra second to register in Gavin’s mind. When it finally did, the detective froze.

_ Decaf _ .

Gavin could feel his face heating up as he reread the scrawl. He blinked once. Twice.

Vague memories descended on him like a gentle fog. A particularly stern voice chastising him for the amount of caffeine he consumed each day.

“Gavin, you still with me, dude? What do you think?”

“U-Uh, yeah. Whatever.”

Tina raised an eyebrow, “Really? That’s it? Damn you really are getting old. That young man’s spark has faded.” Tina stood up, sauntering over and pinching Gavin’s cheek with a satisfied grin. His eyes remained on the cup, “It’s about time. I was getting tired of Fowler’s angry rants about you. He acts like I’m your mother or something.”

Gavin stared at the drink, “Uh huh. Yeah, sure.”

Tina frowned, blowing out her cheeks. She squinted, pursuing the cause of Gavin’s sudden docility. Her attention was brought to a word the detective was tracing with his finger. Leaning over Gavin’s shoulder, Tina’s eyes widened. She whipped her head around, scanning the precinct, until her gaze landed on a certain blue-eyed android watching them from the break room. Exposed, the android quickly turned away, fumbling with the packets of sugar on one of the tables. Pleased, Tina ruffled Gavin’s hair, knowing he wouldn’t do anything to stop her. 

The detective’s mind raced as it presented him with different possibilities. As much as he tried to deny these theories, Gavin couldn’t help but feel a flutter of hope in his chest.

Tina ambled away, but not before grinning back at the detective, “I guess Nines is doing a good job of keeping you in check.”

Nines.

Decaf.

_ Nines _ .

Gavin thoughtfully swept his thumb over the small, blue heart that decorated the cup. The heart that had obviously been written in something other than black sharpie. The heart that had undoubtedly been written by someone other than the barista.

Gavin hummed softly, the corners of his mouth turning up. His cheeks burned, despite the chill.


End file.
